The Triad
]] The Triad is a an extremely powerful group of demons. They dwell in the Underworld, and though they are loyal to the Source of All Evil they often serve their own means. Though the Triad may -- and at times has -- included more than three members, it always consists of at least three. History The Triad generally work through agents -- other demons and evil supernatural beings whom they employ, often through coercion, to do their bidding. As such, their history is vague and mostly unconfirmed. Eventually, however, the Triad became aware that the Charmed Ones had come into their powers. They sent many agents after them, though each failed. Finally, the Triad turned to the Brotherhood of the Thorn and arranged for Belthazor to destroy the witches. When this plan failed, because of Belthazor's developing love for Phoebe Halliwell, they summoned him to them with the intention of killing him. Instead, Belthazor turned on the Triad and destroyed their corporeal forms. Powers & Abilities * Spellcasting - the Triad are capable of casting magical spells. * Power of Three - the Triad are able to combine powers into a demonic form of the Power of Three, exponentially increasing their power and the threat that they pose. * Banishing - the Triad are capable of expelling beings from the Underworld. * Apportation - the Triad can teleport beings and objects, even across dimensions. * Energy Balls - the Triad can hurl balls of destructive energy from their hands. * Fading - the Triad can teleport by fading from one location to another, even across dimensional boundaries. * Fireballs - the Triad can hurl balls of fire from their hands. * Circle of Truth - the Triad is able to use the Circle of Truth to view images, in the form of holograms, to witness events that occurred in the fast. * Molecular Dispersion - the Triad can destroy other beings by ripping apart their molecules. * Optical Fire Bolts - the Triad are each able to shoot blasts of fire from their eyes. * Pyrokinesis - the Triad are able to create and manipulate fire with their minds. * Resurrection - after being killed, the Triad continue to exist in a spiritual form until they can reconstitute their bodies. * Sensing - the Triad are able to detect the presence of magic and the locations of other demons. * Summoning - the Triad are capable of summoning demons into their presence. * Telekinesis - the Triad are able to move objects with their mind. * Telepathy - the Triad are capable of reaching out to their agents and communicate mentally. * Temporal Stasis - the Triad are capable of slowing down and stopping the flow of time. * Hypnosis - the Triad are able to put other beings into a trance and bend them to their will. * Dream Walking - the Triad are capable of appearing in the dreams of other beings. * Voice Manipulation - the Triad can cause their voices to sound like the voices of any other beings. * Resistance - the Triad are able to withstand large amounts of damage. * Adjusting - the Triad can manipulate their speed to defeat Molecular Immobilization. * Immortality - if not killed, the Triad can live forever. Weaknesses * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. * The Hollow - the power of the Triad can be destroyed by the Hollow. * Damage - when their physical forms are destroyed, though they can only exist in their spiritual forms, the Triad are devoid of almost all of their powers. * Potions - potions exist and can be made by powerful witches that will destroy the spiritual forms of the Triad. This is a well guarded secret. Known Members * Asmodeus * Belial * Candor Lore Halliwell Book of Shadows :"The Triad is a collective of upper-level demons. Virtual Emperors of the Underworld, when together, the powers of this evil cabal increase exponentially and there is no known method of vanquishing them. Though unconfirmed, rumours persist of splinter groups seeking to carry out their own agendas." Appearances Charmed * "Magic Hour" * "Sight Unseen" * "Power Outage" Source The Triad are derived from Charmed. Triad Category:Residents of the Underworld The Triad Category:Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Villains